


[Podfic of] A Change in the Weather

by Flowerparrish



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klaine Breakup, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Podfic of cacophonylights' A Change in the Weather. Original fic is incomplete.]Original Summary:The summer before college Kurt is shocked when Sebastian comes to him with a timely offer he can’t refuse.  He’ll get something he needs to realize his dreams, but in return he has to play the role of Sebastian’s boyfriend for the summer.  Neither of them know just how much their worlds are about to change. For a GKM prompt.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campchitaqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campchitaqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change in the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648187) by cacophonylights. 



> Me: Has a bunch of long ongoing projects.  
> Me: Time to start another! 
> 
> In all seriousness, I've wanted to podfic this since I first read it and I'm having a blast so far. I have a few chapters done already, but I have no set updating schedule planned. 
> 
> Thanks to cacophonylights for having blanket permission, and thanks to Gigi for encouragement and beta listening and being the best sounding board whenever I have questions about what I should do.

**Audio Length:** 00:30:57

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11YWpP3OdD7NYTjAM8kwE__WKmbZ3tfwA/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter One

**Audio Length:** 00:39:49

 **Download Link:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pSAAIA7_c-0sr6RohyrLp_CKXw4kPTqf/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up on the end of stuff I already have recorded / edited, but I should be able to get one more chapter out in the next couple of weeks before I move, and then more after.

**Audio Length:** 00:36:29

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qrmrSMj_EjhxRtmKV8rQMEKgBUYOmOU_/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Audio Length:** 00:38:07

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B5RaikkqsmELYSQ43D_6JrZPa4qR6sPA/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! No promises on how long the next chapter will take, but know that I WANT to be working on it, so it'll get done as soon as I can manage.

**Audio Length:** 00:33:44

**Google Drive:** [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DsmxGnapEVwZpzj8LM_fKo5hcYR2wEOD/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update!   
> Also, with news: if you wanted to see this podfic finished in 2021, I am participating in the What2Finish charity auction on tumblr right now. Bidding ends tonight (11/28), and whoever wins the podfic bid decides what I spent most of next year working on. Not that I WON'T continue to update this, but it will not be the top of my priority list until whatever is chosen gets completed.

**Audio Length:** 34:59

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19Enz1RsC-Jm_9KHrSkx0XPow-biWkw_w/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
